


【古风文】 瞳心耀意

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Summary: 作者：从前有两个注定要相爱的人，他们第一次相遇是在南风馆！第二次相遇在青楼……这是什么神仙缘分!展耀：（炸毛中）……这算什么缘分啊？白羽瞳：我觉得吧，还不错！伪古风.架空.强强. 江湖纷争天生小太阳.黏上就甩不掉的大狼狗宠溺攻.瞳X 千年冰山脸.随时随地炸毛的小野猫毒舌受.耀





	【古风文】 瞳心耀意

卷二：意难忘  
（八）

五毒门众人只听见常西怀一声惨叫，然后一道白影便如闪电般冲进了战圈！

来人当然是白羽瞳，他半蹲揽着展耀，喊道“猫儿，你怎么了？”

展耀强撑着答道“我……中了春/药！”

“什么？这个畜生！”，白羽瞳见展耀脸色异常，身体瘫软无力，便猜到他中了毒，却没想到竟被常西怀这厮下了春药！

白羽瞳将展耀放下，站起身来狭长凤眸缓缓一扫，五毒门众人立刻感觉一股强大气场压迫过来，纷纷举起兵器摆出防御姿势！白羽瞳却没有给片刻喘息机会，身子腾空一起，折日剑在阳光下迸射出数道眩光，等常西怀再睁眼时，发现除了他自己，其他五毒门人都已被斩于剑下，尸体横七竖八的倒了一地，唯独那一身白衣和寒光闪闪的剑上不见一滴血迹！

常西怀反手捂着流血的后背，瞪着惊恐的眼睛看白羽瞳慢慢走到他面前，居高临下的问“你竟敢对展耀下药！”，说着手一挥，常西怀眼前立刻出现一道血线，他惨叫一声捂住双眼，血顺着指缝流了下来，一对招子即刻毁了！

“……你还敢碰他身体！”只听白羽瞳冷冰冰的声音又起

“啊啊啊啊啊！”常西怀眼前只有血色模糊一片，但他还是下意识的举起双臂去挡，哪知腕部一凉，随之而来是锥心刺骨的疼痛！他嚎叫着，在地上胡乱打滚，两只断掌从仅有一丁点皮肉相连的腕部被扯落掉在地上，鲜血汩汩而出，瞬间染红了整片草地！

白羽瞳早已收了剑，抱着展耀向落樱小筑跑去。

进了落樱小筑，就见铃铛和两个小姑娘都迎了上来，白羽瞳来不及解释，问铃铛“有没有可以解春药的药？”

“春，春药！”铃铛看着在他怀里一脸绯红不停扭动身体的展耀，手足无措的道“哪有这种解药！”

“那怎么办？展耀中了五毒门人下的春药！”

“我，我现在去配！小春儿小冬儿，你俩来帮忙！”，两个小姑娘赶快跟着铃铛往药室跑

这时却听展耀小声道“……放我下来！”

“你要干什么？”白羽瞳问

“放我下来！”展耀又重复了一遍

白羽瞳只好放开展耀，展耀站起身来，踉踉跄跄向池塘边奔去，白羽瞳赶紧冲过去抱住他，急道“你要干什么？”

铃铛闻声回头，大叫道“让少主人去池水里泡着，或许可以暂时缓解一下！”

白羽瞳大叫“你快点去配药！”，他则直接抱起展耀，一起跳入池水中。

天气已近初秋，水还挺凉，白羽瞳猛一跳进来，差点被池塘里的淤泥滑倒，荷花荷叶被他这一蹦一踩，弄倒一大片，几只青蛙和鲤鱼被惊得四处乱跳。

白羽瞳站稳后，才把展耀慢慢放到水中，怕他跌倒，还用两只手臂撑着他身体。岂料一抬头，却发现展耀那双清亮的眸子里，不知何时添了一层薄薄的雾气，就这样脉脉的看着自己，白羽瞳有些奇怪，忙道“猫儿！你怎么了？”

展耀看了半晌，突然舔了舔嘴唇，道“……羽瞳？”

“是，是我！”白羽瞳声音有些发颤，他从未见过展耀如此模样，只觉那粉红色的舌尖轻轻一舔，好像撩在了自己心上！

白羽瞳有些站不稳了，往后一退倚在了池塘边上，而展耀眸中闪着光噙着笑，抬起手，捧着白羽瞳的脸就吻了上去！

或许因为春药的作用，展耀这吻毫无章法，根本就是胡乱的亲吮啃咬，白羽瞳的眼睛眉毛鼻子嘴巴都被舔了个遍，白羽瞳哭笑不得，感觉自己被一只小猫轻薄了，脸上都是湿漉漉，想推开偏又舍不得，只得手足无措的叫着“猫儿！你快醒一醒！”。

展耀听不见白羽瞳在说什么，他只看见一身精壮肌肉在白衣下若隐若现，他喉咙发紧，呼吸急促，感觉心里有团火在熊熊烧着，烧得他热血上涌，本能驱使下他只想不停亲吻白羽瞳，口中喃喃的道“羽瞳，羽瞳！”

他的手指在白羽瞳胸膛上摸来摸去，带着火花一般，所过之处皆引起白羽瞳一阵阵兴奋的战粟。天哪！白羽瞳在心中狂喊，他已经被这只热情的猫儿吻得脸红心跳，现在对方还在他身上四处点火，他就快招架不住了！

就在白羽瞳心猿意马之际，展耀连双腿也缠上了他的腰，白羽瞳差点被他拽倒，赶紧用两只手托住展耀，而展耀则双手环着白羽瞳的脖子，继续狂吻，同时腰部不停动作，摩擦着两人紧紧相贴的胯部，白羽瞳感觉展耀那处顶着自己，隔着裤子也硬得发烫，被他反复摩擦着，自己身下也不可避免的挺了起来……

听展耀在耳边喘着粗气叫着“羽瞳……帮我！”白羽瞳把心一横，将展耀往怀中一带一揽，另一只手扯开他腰带便探了进去，那带着薄茧的大手包住展耀便快速撸动起来，虽然手法生涩，不过并不防碍展耀立刻沉浸在奇妙的快感之中，随着速度越来越来，展耀的呻吟时高时低，像一只春日午后的发情猫儿，最后发泄出来之际，便瘫软在白羽瞳肩头不停低喘。

白羽瞳待展耀呼吸平缓了些，便将展耀从他身上扯了下来，却又揽着他防他跌倒，白羽瞳问“猫儿，你好一点了吗？”

大概是发泄过一次，展耀眼中的狂乱之色淡了些，白羽瞳松了一口气，却没想到展耀眼帘低垂，突然道“我喜欢你……白羽瞳！”，他的声音很小，却如同在安静的午后打了个响雷，顿时轰得白羽瞳外焦里嫩，呆立当场。

见白羽瞳呆住了，展耀又慢慢凑了上来，再度吻上了白羽瞳有些微凉的嘴唇，这个吻轻轻淡淡，好像不带有一丝情欲，却令人无法拒绝。

白羽瞳再也不想抑制自己，他大吼一声，抱起展耀跃出池塘，将展耀按在凉亭的地上，便热烈的回应起来，两人不顾身上满是泥垢，唇舌来回交缠，吻得天昏地暗！

就在白羽瞳去扯展耀裤子时……却听到铃铛的声音远远传来“白公子……我配好药了！”

白羽瞳惊醒过来，狠狠甩了自己一巴掌！展耀中了春药，难道我也神志不清了吗？他迅速点了展耀的穴道，坐起身来，抹了一把脸上的泥，对跑过来的铃铛报怨道“你怎么不再晚点来啊？”

铃铛没反应过来，道“什么？”

“不是，我是说你再晚点就来不及了！”白羽瞳将展耀凌乱的衣衫拉好，幸好在水中，刚才的痕迹应该都被冲掉了。

铃铛见两人衣衫不整，只以为是在池塘里挣扎所致，倒也没再追问下去，她将一碗汤药递给白羽瞳，道“不热了，快给少主人喝下去！”

白羽瞳捏着展耀的下巴，一股脑儿把药汤都倒进他嘴里，然后才解开他穴道，展耀喝了药汤，马上安静下来，眼皮一沉便睡了过去。

白羽瞳觉得有些不对劲，道“你配的什么解药啊？猫儿这怎么了？”

铃铛睨了他一眼，道“春药哪有什么解药？这是静心散，只能缓解一下，想彻底解药性，得靠意志力或者……”或者发泄出来才行！用你说，白羽瞳心道。不过幸好，刚才已经发泄过了！

不到半柱香的功夫，展耀脸色便恢复正常了。他悠悠醒转，一睁眼，便见白羽瞳和铃铛都一脸紧张的盯着自己，不由得想起刚才情形，马上又闭上了眼。

铃铛急切不已，忙问“少主人，你感觉怎么样？还难不难受？”

“……”展耀只当没听见，接着装睡

白羽瞳知道展耀还有点不好意思，便冲铃铛使了个眼色，然后抱起展耀，道“他没事了，我们进去吧！”

铃铛忙不迭点头道“对对对，还得清洗一下，赶快换上干燥的衣服，要不然再着凉就麻烦了！”

三人进了内室，铃铛吩咐小春儿小冬儿在屋里放了盛热水的浴桶，又拿来一些医圣的旧衣放在床上给展耀换，便转身出去了。

白羽瞳把展耀放到塌上，见对方还在装睡，就俯下身子在他耳边道“小花猫儿，铃铛都走了，就别装了！”

展耀立刻睁开眼睛道“谁是小花猫儿？”

“你啊，”白羽瞳刮了刮他鼻子上的泥，笑道“刚才是谁抱着我在池塘里打滚，弄得自己满身都是泥的！”

他这么一说，展耀又想起自己刚才缠在白羽瞳腰上，不停亲吻对方呼唤对方的样子，脸立刻就红了，叱道“你赶紧出去，我要换衣服！”

白羽瞳看着冒着热汽的浴桶，故意逗他，道“这次不用我帮你吗？”

“滚！”展耀一呲牙，可惜没什么威慑力！

白羽瞳忍笑道“好了好了，你慢慢洗，我就在门口！”

他刚一转身，展耀却又拉住他道“你不用守着我，赶快去换身干净衣服，别着凉了！”

“……听你的！”白羽瞳凑过来，轻轻吻了吻展耀微肿的嘴唇，这才心满意足的出了门，展耀感觉自己的脸更红了。

都梳洗干净后，铃铛便过来请两人吃饭。展耀对这个从天而降的少主人身份还有些不适应，却被白羽瞳硬按在主位上一起吃了饭。

饭后，见展耀还是有些心不在焉，白羽瞳便道“猫儿，别想了！上一辈的恩怨已经过去了，无论你怎么怨恨烦恼，也不能改变什么！

展耀闷闷不乐，道“我又何尝不明白这道理，可是心里过不去这道坎儿！”

“过不去就不过！”，白羽瞳斩钉截铁的道“猫儿，你不是那迂腐之人，既然纠结过去已经毫无意义，不如展望将来，做我们能做到的事！”

展耀听完心有所动，微笑着点点头，刚想再说些什么。却见铃铛走了过来，道“少主人，铃铛有话要对你讲！”

“都说别叫我少主人了！”展耀有些无奈的道，铃铛只好去看白羽瞳

白羽瞳赶紧打圆场，道“猫儿，既然你是医圣女儿的独子，铃铛唤你少主人便是理所应当，不然你叫她怎么称呼才好？”

见展耀不说话了，白羽瞳拍了拍他肩膀，道“我先出去一下！你和铃铛好好谈一谈吧！”说着，便转身出去了。

*哦~这章真的没有开船哦！都说了，下下章才是第一次，而且是猫儿主动的！小白这周好好锻炼身体，我看好你哦！

喜欢的朋友，请为我点赞！其他船文请在AO3搜索“zyx900800”，【瞳心耀意】全文发表在老福特上http://yinqian389.lofter.com/post/1fd766ce_1c5d9d5e2


End file.
